Storming Love
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Everything is back to normal after G-revolution until an old enemy returns for revenge. Now Makoto has to team up with his best friend Matthew, and acquaintance Gou Hiwatari, who has mixed feelings about being friends or not. Will they defeat the enemy or will he use the bit-beasts new forms to rule the world?
1. Prologue

Beyblade

Storming Love

It was nearly midnight when thunder sounded outside as an old man walked through the hallway and stopped outside a certain door. He opened it quietly and walked to the bed where light was coming from under the covers.

There was slight giggling under the covers before the man pulled his kendo sword from a place around his waist. "Lil' Dude!" The man shouted as he smashed his sword against the ground and made the figure jump up and get tangled in the covers.

Next thing the person knew a man in his thirties with long blue-black hair that reaches his waist, bangs spiking outward, and dark red eyes came in the room and turn on the light. "Grandpa!" He shouted as he saw the scene. "Leave Makoto alone!"

A younger version of him was tangled in the covers with a photo album next to him. "He was still awake when I did my nightly rounds!" The boy's great-grandfather shouted making him gulp.

His great-grandfather always did nightly rounds to make sure no one was up past their appointed bed/room times. "I was looking through Dad's photo album when he traveled around beyblading with his team." Makoto said while showing the book to them.

"Makoto," His father said sternly. "Go to sleep and Grandpa go to your own room." He took the book back and left the room. The elder man put his sword back in its sheath and turned off the lights before left the room.

Makoto got back on his bed, pulled out a flashlight, and pulled out a picture from under his pillow. It was half of a picture of his father smiling and with his arm around someone, the only clue of the other half was gray tufts of hair.

He smiled slightly before going to sleep while holding his beyblade in his hand.

The next morning...

"Bye Dad! Bye Gramp!" Makoto said as he ran to school. It was a ten minute walk but he was a little late so it turned into a five minute run. Just as he reached campus he saw his best friend walking around.

"Hey Matt!" He said as he slowed down. Matthew Tate was a pale blond with green eyes and had the same bey obsession as his father and best friend, he likes to be called Matt or Matthy, the only one that calls him Matthy is his mother.

He has a green shirt with yellow stars, blue pants with black patches from ripping them so much, white and gray converses, and a red wristwatch. "Hey Mak," Matthew said before walking into school with him. "You know today's a free day right?"

Makoto chuckled embarrassedly. A free day meant that the kids still have to attend school but none of the classes as long as they stay on campus. "So I could've slept in if I didn't thought we had that huge test today." He said before bumping into someone and landing on his behind.

"Hey!" He said before rubbing his back. "Granger." The person said, making him look in shock. "Gou Hiwatari!" Makoto said before standing up. "Nice to see you." Gou looks exactly like his father Kai except his dual hair colors are lighter than his fathers'.

"Get away from me." Gou said before turning and leaving. "Did you see his teeth?" Matthew said shocked. "He has fangs!" Makoto looked at him and frowned. He then took off his cap and pointed at his ears, they were slightly pointed.

He put his cap back on and they went inside to their homeroom. When they were seated he pulled out the photo album he had last night. As he looked through he found a picture of his father, Matthew's father, a Chinese teen, and Gou's father.

"That's Uncle Tyson, Uncle Kai, Dad, and Uncle Ray!" Matthew said as he pointed to each person until he remembered his friend's ears. "How come you have pointed ears?" He asked as Makoto looked out the window.

"My mother was a neko-jin," Makoto said to him after turning to face him. "So I'm half neko-jin." Unknown to them there was someone watching them from the ground as Makoto turned to face Matthew.

_'_I_ want to be friends yet I don't want to.'_ The person thought as the lunch bell rang.

* * *

**This is my second Beyblade story, you can request characters if you want as long as you tell me what they look like, how they act, and who are their parents.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

Storming Love

Chapter 1: The Accident

"Hurry up Shan's waiting!" Makoto shouted at Matthew as they ran to the cafeteria. "I can't believe that the foreign exchange student is Shan!" Matthew shouted as they neared the cafeteria.

Shan Kon is a Chinese exchange student and is a full neko-jin. He has long black hair and amber eyes, he's similar to Ray but has Mariah's spunk and attitude. He is wearing a red Chinese shirt, baggy green pants, and black sandals with a blue headband with a green and pink yin-yang symbol.

"There you two are," Shan said as they came up to him. "I was wondering when you two were gonna get here." They went outside to eat until they heard footsteps and dark chuckling.

The owners of the chuckling were two teens, one was shorter than the other, and they were approaching Makoto, Matthew, and Shan. "Hey Granger," The short one with red hair said as they neared them. "Give us that money."

Makoto was confused at what they asked. "What do you mean?" He asked, needing a clearer description. "Your father is the world champion," The taller one with red/orange hair said to him. "So he makes lots of money, now give us that money."

"Look stay out of my father's business!" He shouted before the redhead pulled out a gun! "Either you give us that money or else." The redhead said while pointing it at Mokoto. "Leave Makoto alone," Matthew said to them. "If you want money try to ask Tyson instead of his son."

"Keep him out of it," Shan said angrily. "Or else." The two looked at each other then the two in front of Makoto. "Have it your way." Next thing they knew a gunshot was made.

"MAKO!" Was the last thing Makoto heard before falling unconscious.

* * *

Gou was walking around campus trying to figure out how to perfect his beyblading. "If you want money try to ask Tyson instead of his son." He turned the corner to see Makoto, Matthew, and a raven Chinese boy standing in front of Kyle, the red/orange haired boy, and Logan, the redhead who was holding a gun!

_'_No,_'_ He thought desperately._ 'Logan can't...' _"Keep him out of it or else." The raven boy said to them. They gave each other knowing looks before looking at the three._ 'No!' _"Have it your way." Logan said before shooting.

Gou didn't know who was shot until Makoto started falling backwards. "MAKO!" He shouted as he ran to the falling boy. He grabbed him before he hit the ground. He pulled his hand from his right shoulder and saw blood.

_'_Thank_ Dranzer!'_ He thought as he picked up the unconscious teen bridal style and left to his house.

* * *

**For the one's who are curious as to who the person was outside before in the first chapter, in this chapter it's the same person that's bringing Makoto back home.**


	3. Chapter 2: Video Memories & Realization

Storming Love

Chapter 2: Video Memories and Realization

Makoto's PoV

I jolted awake and the second I sat up, my right shoulder jolted in pain. "Hey don't do that!" Someone shouted as they made me lie back down on the couch... Wait I was at school so how am I on the couch at home?

I turned my head towards the TV to see Gou looking through DVDs and mumbling to himself. 'He must've brought me home.' I thought as I heard some curses before he found the clear DVD case with videos from our fathers' past team.

He turned the TV on then turned the DVD player on and inserted one of the disks. **"Okay guys enough small talk**,**_" Tyson said as he stood up. "I've got elbow-bending date with the buffet table!"_**

He immediately ran to the table while me and Gou sweat dropped at his antics. "Was Dad really like this when he was my age?" I asked no one in particular. **_"More like first, second, and third date." Kenny said as he rubbed his nose._**

**_"With Tyson around those chefs will be working overtime!" Max said as he and Kenny watched Tyson before having looks of shock on their faces. "What is it?" Ray asked before looking at Tyson and immediately was shocked._**

**_"I'm no expert in table manners," Ray said as Tyson 'attacked' the table. "But something tells that's not how to eat at a fancy restaurant! Unbelievable!" Kenny had one hand on his head and Max had his head on the table._**

**_"Look at him go!" Kenny said while staring at Tyson. "I rather not..." Max groaned as he watched Tyson. "Oh yeah!" Tyson said as he finished a drum leg. "For goodness sake Tyson use a fork!" Ray pleaded. "Or better yet a shovel!" Kenny pleaded too._**

After that we exploded in laughter, unaware of Dad standing behind the couch. "I guess Dad never changed from his earlier days!" I said between laughs while holding my right shoulder.

"I can't believe how he went at that table!" Gou shouted before laughing loudly. "It was like he was animal!" He held his sides as he fell on his back, still laughing. We still were unaware of Dad until he spoke.

"If I was an animal then Makoto wouldn't be a neko-jin." He said, making me and Gou jump up, literally, and making me fall on Gou. "Seriously Dad?!" I shouted angrily from Gou's lap. "Warn us when you do that!" Gou shouted angrily.

"At least Kai isn't here to see that." Dad said as he pointed at us. I was in confusion and when I turned to look at Gou, he did the same, and we were centimeters apart from each other, and we realized I was sitting on his lap.

We both blushed and jumped from each other, well not far for me 'cause the second I jumped my shoulder screamed. "Ah!" I said as I grabbed my shoulder. I felt someone else's hand on my shoulder and saw Gou looking worried at me.

Why should he care that I'm hurt? His father barely shows any emotions! He helped me to the couch and when I looked at him I felt something wet on my cheek. I saw that he was crying, maybe over something else.

"I'M SO SORRY MAKO!" He shouted before crying into my chest. Mako? No one calls me that, Dad said that it was Mom's last word before she passed, he calls me Koto, and my friends call me Mak.

"I-I should've stopped Logan but your friends were protecting you! All I could do was watch as you got shot! Your friends just stood there as I held you before running to your house to get either your great-grandpa or your dad's help! I'M SO SORRY!" He exploded as he held me close to him.

_'He was the one who caught me when I was a bit conscious,'_ I thought as my chest was being soaked by his tears._ 'This is the first time he's called me something other than Granger... wait I heard someone call me Mako and Matt and Shan were too shocked to even utter a word!'_

"Gou..." I mumbled as I wrapped the crying teen in my arms and waited for him to stop. It was him that called me Mako.

Gou's PoV

I couldn't take it, every time he rubs his shoulder after jarring it the emotion in me builds before I exploded._ 'He's gonna hate me I know it!'_ I thought before I felt arms around me._ 'He's holding me?!'_ I thought as I calmed down.

"It's okay," He said as I was fully calmed. "At least someone caught me before I hit the ground at school." After I unlatched myself from him I went to call Dad to find Tyson on the phone.

"He's keeping Makoto company while he's healing his shoulder." He said into the phone. I couldn't hear who it was on the other line but Tyson's face went from calm to furious. "It wasn't my decision Kai! He didn't leave even after Makoto came to!"

My Dad, oh Dranzer. I left to find Mako asleep on the couch with one hand on his stomach and the other over the side of the couch with his hat clutched. I put the hat on the table stand and pulled a blanket over him.

_'What is this feeling?'_ I thought as I stared at him. He made small snores sometimes, but other than that... he's really adorable. What am I saying?! He's my beyblade rival for crying out loud!

I looked at him again and this time he's got a small smile on his face. _'This feeling is getting stronger.'_ I thought as I barely remembered getting the feeling from Mom before she died. Love... I remember now!

_'Holy shit I'm in love with Mako!'_ I thought as I covered my blushing face incase he woke up and saw me blushing. I took one look at him to see that he's out like a light. I noticed there's something in his hand, the one he has on his stomach.

I gently pried it out of his hand and look at the face plate. It was a silver dragon with a phoenix tail, wings, and its mouth was beak-like. **"Legend has it that from the dragon and phoenix, Eros will rise again."**

I remember Dad saying that when he was looking through Beyblade legends. 'Eros...' I thought as I put it in his cap. I got the futon out and lied on it while staring at him. 'Did Dragoon and Dranzer had Eros, or is it just the phoenix and dragon?' I thought before I fell asleep, unaware of my own bey faintly glowing.

* * *

**Okay, for the ones that don't know about the 'Eros' thing, I just came up with it after reading a Beyblade fic. The dragon and phoenix in this that have Eros, Dranzer and Dragoon have human forms and their bit-beast forms are their pets, that's the dragon and phoenix.**


	4. Chapter 3: The New Forms

Storming Love

Chapter 3: The New Forms

"Let... it... go!" A voice shouted making both sleeping boys wake up and look at the door to the dojo part of the house. "I would if you didn't hit me with it in the first place!" Another voice retaliated as the two got closer to the door.

They opened it and were instantly shocked by what they were watching. There was another Makoto, but this one had black hair and had on a gray overcoat with flame-colored sleeves and black shoes, and a girl, around the boy's age, with gray-dark blue hair that covered most of her face and went a bit past her shoulders, her bangs resembled someone else's bangs, and magenta eyes while wearing a no-sleeved pinkish-gray shirt, a grayish-brown coat that looked slashed at the waistline, semi-baggy gray pants(the one Kai wears in V-force), black shoes, and had a white scarf around her neck.

Neither the two arguing while pulling on a kendo sword or the two still shocked heard footsteps behind them until a furious voice shouted at the arguing two. "Thavros! Hikari! Put that down immediately!" They all looked behind them and saw another Tyson wearing the same outfit as Thavros but it was mostly blue with white, green, and some orange on it.

The two dropped it and made the two Grangers, who were still asleep, wake up and saw Makoto and Gou shocked, the two kids frightened, and the furious other Tyson. "H-HIKARI AND THAVROS?!" Makoto and Gou shouted, making the other Tyson stand in front of the frightened kids. "If your mother was here-" "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" A voice shouted making everyone look at the front door.

There was a woman who looked exactly like Hikari except the scarf was used as a ponytail holder, she had a black shirt, a yellow pouch attached to her waist, and her hair was gray in the front and black in the back with two blue lines on her cheeks. "Mom!" The two shouted as she walked in angrily with Kai following. Hikari and the woman had the same bangs as Kai(both Kai and Tyson look the same as they were in G-Revolution), at least Makoto and Gou knew why their bangs looked familiar.

"Dragoon what happened?" She asked the other Tyson somewhat calmly. "Thavros and Hikari were fighting over a sword and woke me, Makoto, and Gou up. Then woke my blader and his grandfather up." Dragoon said before an explosion caught their attention. They all looked outside to see a silver dragon with a phoenix tail, wings, and its mouth was beak-like flying with a red phoenix in orange armor.

"Eros! Look out!" Thavros shouted before the dragon-phoenix flew into a tree and shrunk to gecko size. "Dawn!" Hikari shouted and the red phoenix shrunk to parrot size. Thavros looked around the grass until Makoto felt something. "W-What's crawling up my leg?!" He shouted as it moved and came out the collar of his shirt. It was a gecko with mini wings and Thavros looked at it with a deadpanned look.

"Really Eros?" He asked as he pulled her out of Makoto's shirt. Eros shot an ember in answering and Thavros' look never wavered. "I do have one question," Gou said, getting everyone's attention. "Why does Dragoon and Thavros look exactly like Tyson and Mako?" Dragoon, the dual haired woman, Thavros, and Hikari slightly laughed.

"Because bit-beasts are suppose to have human forms so we have to look exactly like our bladers, except for Dranzer who is the female version of her blader," Dragoon said, making everyone raise an eyebrow until the dual-haired woman cleared her throat. "And Hikari and Thavros are our children and Eros is the daughter of my pet dragon and her pet phoenix while Hikari found Dawn injured and healed him."

They all went inside, except for Gou who left with Kai, Dranzer, Hikari, and Dawn, then Thavros, Dragoon, and Eros went back into their blades. As Makoto went to the park he saw a white rose with his name on a card attached to it. _You are the dragon to my phoenix heart. _He was confused and went back to the dojo with the thorn-less rose in one hand and the card in another.

* * *

**If anyone can guess who wrote the card and left the rose they will get a Eros plushie. Hikari and Thavros are my characters, I think Eros belongs to someone else but I'm not sure, if it's true then can someone tell me? Dragoon and Dranzer's human forms are mine. I don't own any of the other characters.**


End file.
